spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back To Bikini Bottom (Hopefully)
'Back To Bikini Bottom (Hopefully) '''is the fourth episode of ParodySponge. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Jesus Sandal *Some Other Guy (cameo) Plot The gang tries to get back to Bikini Bottom. "Recovered" Story The tourist from the previous episode (that aired a really long time ago) had been relaxing in his beach house. "You know, maybe I should go back to the beach again. After all, ever since that last visit I've done nothing but sit in this chair for three months," the tourist decided, getting up from his chair and heading over to the closet. He reached into it, taking out his pair of sandals (that were really dirty by the way, like REALLY ''dirty). "My lucky pair of sandals!" the tourist grinned. "I wish I could have a lucky pair of sandals. But I don't have feet," Patrick muttered. "Not this again," Squidward rolled his eyes. "Gah! There's stupid sea creatures on my sandals! I gotta got them off before their flanderization rubs off on my sandals!" The tourist gasped. "We're not the ones rubbing off to sandals, pal," Squidward commented. "Are we even allowed to say that in a PG show?" SpongeBob asked. "This show is rated PG? I thought it was rated 1," Patrick asked, confused. "1? Where'd you get 1 from?" SpongeBob asked. "I don't know, it's just really bad," Patrick shrugged. "Probably because it's written by a 13 year old," Squidward muttered. "I thought Travis turned 14 on August 17th," SpongeBob said. "Yeah, but this episode takes place before that. Not only is Travis a terrible writer but he takes forever to update with episodes," Squidward ranted. "And his jokes are super unfunny," Patrick added. "Well, that kind of falls under the category of being a terrible writer," Squidward pointed out. "No, it doesn't, Patrick denied. "What? Yes it does!" Squidward said. "Why are we still on this guy's sandals anyway? Wasn't that the tourist guy supposed to take us off of him?" SpongeBob asked. "Travis probably forgot about him. That moron..." Squidward muttered. Cut to Bikini Atoll Island, where the tourist and some other guy (too lazy to think of a name for him) were standing. "Your sandals are disgusting! I mean, come on! They're covered in filth! I can smell them from here! You're the worst guy to be stranded on an island with!" the other guy complained. "Actually, I'm the best guy to be stranded on an island with. I'm wearing my lucky sandals. These sandals allow me to walk on water. I can bring you home," the tourist replied. "Who do you think you are, Jesus?" the other guy asked. "Actually, I am," the tourist said, pulling out his driver's license, revealing his name to be Jesus Sandal. "Huh. Well, I bet you can't actually walk on water," the other guy smirked, crossing his arms. "Watch me," Jesus said, stepping off of the island, immediately falling into the ocean and drowning. Oh well. Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links